


【许墨x你】Lust & Love

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！旧文防翻车补档~~第二人称，婚后设定，许教授出差归来发⽣的事情~这是油炸茄盒盗了我的号写的~【你滚~~





	【许墨x你】Lust & Love

“啊……嗯……好舒……服。”

柔软的⾐料包裹着你的胸乳，身下的花蒂也在来回的扭腰摇胯之中不断擦过明显的凸起，你忍不住呻吟出声，头微微后仰，在⿊暗中兴奋的颤抖。

今天是许先⽣出差的第⼆⼗天，你天天掰着指头算他的归期，虽然每天都有通电话，但你还是疯狂的想念他的⼀切。

尤其是夜深⼈静的时候，你躺在他曾经躺过的床上，脑海中总是会莫名浮现出情事的画⾯——有时是他温柔细致的前戏场景，⼀⼜是⼜变成他将你压在身下狠狠的要你，身体相缠，情欲交  
织，更显得你如今形单影只的寂寞与煎熬。

欲念就像是⾃⿊暗沼泽⾥⽣出的娇艳花朵，⽤藤蔓⼀般的根须脉络将你牢牢捆住，与你体内名为思念的毒药融合在⼀起，你变得越来越不满⾜，越来越想得到更多，你渴求他，⽤你全部的  
身⼼。

今天是休息⽇，你睡到⾃然醒，红着脸颊睁开眼，⼜将⾃⼰深深的埋进被⼦⾥，懊恼的咬着唇——因为，你做春梦了。

还是⾮常⾹艳刺激的那种，尽管你和许先⽣已经有过不少情事的经验，但梦⾥的画⾯还是让你羞红了脸。

你当了⼀会鸵⻦，准备去洗个澡冷静冷静，却在⾛到⾐柜前停下了脚步。

你的⼤姨妈还有三天就要来了，可许先⽣要⼀周后才能回来——也就是说，就算他回来了你们也只能盖着棉被纯聊天。

你的底裤还有⼀些湿湿的，脸上的红晕还未消散，你盯着眼前的⾐柜，⻤使神差的打开柜⻔，⾛了进去。

⾐柜很⼤，⾥⾯充盈着许先⽣的味道，混合着实⽊淡雅的清⾹，你的⼿抚过他的⾐物，⼼底⾥那⼀丝邪恶迅速滋⻓。你选中了他秋冬常穿的⼀件⻛⾐，将束带轻轻抽出，⼀头系在挂⾐杆上，⼀头捏在⾃⼰⼿⾥，然后对照着⾃⼰⽐了⽐，在中间打上两个结。

第⼀次做这样的事，你只略加思索就将⾐柜⻔轻轻合上。

⿊暗中感官被⽆限放⼤，你拉拽着⼿⾥的⻛⾐束带，慢慢的晃动起腰肢，很快来了感觉，你腾出⼀只⼿将睡裙卷到胸⼝，⼜胡乱抓过⼀件⾐服，轻轻将肿胀的乳头蹭了上去。

“唔……好喜欢……啊！想要……”

你不满⾜于⽑⾐带来的温和感，⼜挥舞着⼿抓来⼀件条纹带着凹凸感的衬⾐，质地偏硬，那种粗糙感却让你的快感加倍。身下已经湿的⼀塌糊涂，即使隔着底裤，你也能感觉⾃⼰丢盔卸甲，很快就要尖叫着登顶。

在⾼潮过后的余韵⾥，你瘫软着身⼦靠在⾐物堆⾥，还来不及回味刚才的疯狂，就听⻅了很轻的脚步声，随即是卧室⻔把转动的声⾳。

许墨居然提前回来了！

吃过晚饭，你提议⼀起去楼下的⼩公园散散步，许墨却温和⼀笑，推说⼯作还没有忙完。你看着他把碗筷放进洗碗机⾥，⼜端起他的茶杯，然后俯身过来轻轻亲吻了⼀下你的脸颊，⼀⾔不  
发地⾛进了书房。

他脸上的表情淡然⽽温和，该有的亲亲抱抱也没有省略，却有着说不出的距离感，虽然在笑，眼睛深处却隐含淡漠——许墨是在⽣⽓。

⾄于原因……你的⼤脑不由得开始情景回放上午的后续。

许墨推开卧室⻔就看到⼀个身影⻜扑过来，他笑着接住他的⼩姑娘，还没说上⼏句话就被赶去了浴室。他愣了⼀下，随即笑着说不⽤了，回来只是放⾏李顺便看看你，他还要赶去研究所做  
⼀下收尾⼯作。

你居然有些松了⼝⽓，也⽆⽐庆幸现在是初春，刚才那样的折腾没出什么汗，⻓款的睡裙遮掩了全部。不过说不⼼虚是不可能的，毕竟许先⽣那么聪明，以往那么多次捉弄都没成功过，更  
别说骗过他了。

于是许墨教授连⾐服都没换，出⻔去了研究所，⽽且这⼀去，就到了傍晚时分才回来。

你趴在沙发上开始⼀边刷剧⼀边刷微博，书房⻔没关，你稍稍抬头就能看⻅许墨办公的样⼦。⾼挺的⿐梁上架着你送他的半框眼镜，衬⾐只解了⼀颗扣⼦，领带微微扯松，从你这个⻆度刚好能看⻅他的喉结，半藏半露，很是诱⼈。他的袖⼝被卷到⼩臂上，分明的⼿臂线条⼀览⽆遗，握着钢笔的指节微微合拢，笔尖在⾯前的稿纸上写写画画，在你眼中定格成⼀副画。你想，时光⼀定是爱极了这个男⼈，才会如此温柔的善待于他。

你的⽬光⼀⼨⼀⼨，从他远⼭⿊⽔般的眉眼，到峰峦笔挺的⿐梁，再到薄唇微抿那恰到好处的线条弧度。视线慢慢向下滑动，深⾊衬衫的遮掩下喉结若隐若现，你爱极了他每每抱着你律动时喉结滚动的样⼦，想象着有⼀滴浸满了爱欲的汗珠正缓缓滚过那⾥，⼜顺着脖颈慢慢滑向胸肌、腹肌、⼈⻥线……

你突然觉得有些难耐，不⾃觉地翻了个身，夹紧了双腿——只是肖想着他的身体，这么快⼜湿了么？欲望就像是被挤压的⽛膏，只要冲出管⼝就再难收回。你咬着下唇，看着许墨⼯作时起来认真⼜专注的样⼦，⾐冠楚楚，明明禁欲得不得了，你⼼⾥的恶魔却开始疯狂叫嚣着要扒光他的⾐服，拉着他与你⼀同沾染上情欲的味道。

你⾛进他的绝对领域，轻巧坐在他的左前⽅——那⼀块桌⾯⼲净整洁，只放了⼏本你看不懂名字的原⽂书籍。你将它们往许墨的⽅向推了推，他扶了下眼镜，终于将⽬光转向你。

“不舒服吗？怎么脸红红的？”优雅低沉的嗓⾳像是陈酿的美酒，你沉醉在四溢的酒⾹⾥，贪恋着更多。

你摇摇头，“许墨，你都回来了还这么忙吗……”⾔下之意，你都不理我，我可是……很寂寞呢。

“喏，这是最后⼀份报告了，看完这个，就结束了。”许墨扬了扬⼿⾥的纸张，⼜接着说：“怎么突然过来找我了？是不是，怪我冷落你了？”他的办公时间你从不打扰，今天突然过来，他觉得奇怪也正常。不过……你今天可是下定决⼼要过来“捣乱”的，正好他的⼯作也快收尾了，时机刚刚好。

你滑下桌⾯，撩起睡裙，坐在了他的腿上，“我没有怪你，不过……”你腿间的软⾁贴着他的膝盖缓缓蹭了⼏下，效果⽆异于隔靴搔痒，“许先⽣，这么多天没⻅了，你想不想我？”

这句话你⼏乎是贴着他的⽿廓说完，许墨的⼼情似乎瞬间变好了很多，他捉住你意欲伸向他衬衫扣⼦的⼿，故意露出⼀副为难的样⼦。

“别淘⽓，等我忙完这点就来陪你，许太太。”许墨亲吻了⼀下你戴着婚戒⽆名指，双臂却从你腿弯中穿过，将你托抱起来，放到了桌⾯上，“不过在那之前，你要在这⾥陪我。”

许墨抱你的姿势有点太过于情⾊，你现在正仰躺在桌上，双腿⼤张的紧贴着他，那条你为他选的浅⾊领带不偏不倚落在羞⼈的地⽅，你没能忍住，吐出了⼀股湿热的花液。这⼀切分毫不差的落⼊他眼，他将⼿抽出，改为撑在你头侧，眼睛⾥闪动着晦暗莫名的粼粼波光。

“这可难办了……能不能麻烦许太太，先⾃⼰解决，嗯？”

许墨在你准备勾住他脖⼦的时候全身⽽退，你羞红了脸，却不忘反击，“可是……学⽣资质有限，许教授可要好好指导。”你将重⾳放在最后四个字上，然后对着他理了理睡裙，将⼿覆上了⾃⼰的双乳。

顶端的⼩红果只随意撩拨⼏下就巍巍然饱满挺⽴，你抓着胸前的软⾁，轻揉慢捻，⼀下⼀下应和着呼吸吞吐。你不满⾜于隔着睡裙揉弄，⼲脆脱掉，指节与敏感的胸乳之间再⽆阻碍，你微闭上眼，享受着身体上的欢愉，却听⻅许墨说话了。

“许太太明明很有天分，刚才是⾃谦了。”许墨拿着报告，⻣节分明的⼿翻过⼀⻚，⼜拔开笔帽，露出⼀个略微思索的表情，很快就落笔写起了批注。他⼀边写，还不忘“指导”。

“下⾯，哭得很凶呢，不去安慰⼀下吗？”

触⼿⼀⽚湿滑，你只稍稍滑动了⼀下，欲⽕瞬间被⽕上浇油。底裤包裹着你的⼿，完好的勾勒出你每⼀个动作。你躺倒在桌⾯上，双腿也渐渐打开，静谧的房间⾥混合着细微的⽔声和钢笔落在纸张上沙沙的声响。许墨的声⾳混杂在这样的环境⾥，说不出的诱惑迷⼈。

“再往下⼀点，认真想想，我平时都是怎么做的？”

“很好，腿再打开⼀点，你这样，很美。”

“掌握不住了吗？呵呵，我该说你⼿太⼩，还是胸⼜变⼤了，嗯？”

你身上已经出了⼀层薄汗，眼睛⾥含着⼀汪春⽔，呼吸声渐重。许墨的话，挑逗却不下作，撩拨得你的欲望愈发泛滥成灾。涓流般的快感汇聚成温暖的浪潮向你袭来，你轻微的哼哼了⼏声，看⻅他站起身，⼀步⾛到你身边，俯下身⼦去拿放在你身侧的杯⼦。袖⼝在越过你时擦过了⼀侧的胸乳，你⽆暇顾及的那颗红果⼉。

你⼏乎在同时溢出了⼀声娇软的惊呼，尾⾳媚⼈，许墨却若⽆其事的喝了⼝茶，将杯⼦放到他那边。你有些嗔怪的看他，他的⼿⼜抚向了你的腰侧，酥酥麻麻的感觉通过他的体温涌向你的四肢百骸。你刚想开⼝，就感觉身下有什么东⻄被他抽⾛，他冲你扬了扬⼿⾥的塑封袋，笑得⼀脸⽆辜。

“悠然，你再等我⼀会，很快。”

信他才有⻤了！不过，你还是有些懊恼，你这样诱惑他，他还能这样镇定⾃若的⼯作！看来，你还要努把⼒才⾏。

你开始夸张的揉着胸浪叫，另⼀只⼿也加快了频率，“啊……许墨～好热！嗯……想要你、进来。”

许墨笑了笑，打开了他的抽屉。

冰冰凉凉的触感从胯部传来，还带着锐器特有的寒意，你刚想出声询问就瞬间知道了那是什么。

你今天穿的内裤两侧是细带设计，不过现在已经直接变成了⼀⽚布——许墨他……竟然⽤解剖⼑割断了你的内裤？

私密处毫⽆保留的展露在他眼前，你还是脸⽪薄的想要夹紧双腿，却被他拦住了。

“别挡着，很美，我想看。”许墨把解剖⼑放回抽屉⾥，带着薄茧的指腹擦过你⼤腿根部嫩⽩的肌肤，“别停下，我很喜欢你现在的样⼦，只为了我做这样事情的你，真的⾮常可爱。”

你的⾏动已经快过了当机的思维，当⾼潮来临的时候，你叫着他的名字轻哼出声，感受着⽳⼝⼀下下的收缩，舒服的停下了动作。

欲望是魔⻤——你⼜⼀次深刻的体会了这句真理，可你并不觉得这是什么可耻的事情，你们彼此相爱，⼜已成婚，这便叫做情趣。

⾼潮的余韵很快过去，许墨抱着你坐回靠椅，爱怜的亲吻你，从头发到额头，慢慢往下，擒住你的唇⾆不断纠缠。你喘着⽓爱抚他的身体，即使隔着衬衫，你也对他肌⾁的沟壑了如指掌。

你的⼿抚过⼏圈腹肌，⼼满意⾜的去解他的⽪带，然后是扣⼦和拉链。

“我们回房间去，嗯？”许墨在唇⾆交缠的间歇轻声问你。

“我想在这⾥。”你摇摇头，蹭在他怀⾥撒娇，你知道他向来最吃这套，⼀定不会拒绝你，“我很早就想‘染指’你这块绝对领域了。”

“你啊，越来越淘⽓。”许墨揉了揉你的头发，语⽓⼗分⽆可奈何，可你知道，他这是同意了，“⼀会就算你哭着求饶，我也不会让着你了。”

许墨的⼤⼿揉弄起你的双乳，明明是⼀样的事情，他做起来你却明显有些把持不住，身下很快⼜湿成⼀⽚汪洋。你双腿分开跪坐在他腿上，迫不及待想将他的粗⼤纳⼊体内。

“⼩傻⽠，你慢点，太久没做，会疼的。”许墨扶住你的腰，轻啄了下你的唇，开始不急不缓的扩张试探，你揪着他的衬衫，呼吸早已乱了节奏。

“下⾯哭得这么凶？那就告诉我，你有多想我。”

许墨单⼿托着你的臀，抽出了湿漉漉的⼿指，他从衬衫⼝袋⾥拿出安全套，⼜⽤⽛咬着撕开包装。你⾃然的伸⼿接过，很快帮他戴好，你还在感慨他的炽热与粗壮，许墨已经扶着你的腰⼀点点撞了进来。

这个姿势进得很深，整根埋⼊的时候你跟他都发出了粗重⽽满⾜的深喘，你们交换了⼀个深吻，他开始浅浅律动。你的⼿从后背游移到他身前，爱抚着他线条分明的肌⾁，⽶开朗基罗的⼈体雕塑举世⽆双，可你却觉得许墨的身体线条⽐⼤卫还要完美，轻易就让你深陷沉沦。

你随着他的动作上下起伏，溢出舒服的娇哼，⼀边还坏⼼眼的打趣调侃，“许教授，你说……⼀个严谨优秀的⼤学教授、为⼈师表，却贴身带着TT，是不是影响不好？”

回答你的是他突然加重的顶弄，你发出娇软的呻吟，⼿伸向他的扣⼦，⼗分艰难的解着。事到如今，你已经完全明⽩了他为什么⽣⽓——提前回来想给惊喜，却发现太太已经“⾃⾏解决”过了，许教授这么⼩⼼眼，不⽣⽓才奇怪。毕竟，他可是连⾃⼰的醋都吃得⻛⽣⽔起的许教授。

“许太太，我这么紧赶慢赶回来陪你，你却偷偷解决？⾃⼰说，我是不是该好好罚你？”果不其然，许墨在你⽿边留下这么句话，然后捉住了你解他扣⼦的双⼿，“你那会的眼神⼀直有意⽆意飘向⾐柜，⽽且，我也有听到⼀些声⾳。”

他将你的双臂搭在他肩上，示意你搂住他脖⼦，微喘着对你说：“来，搂紧我。”

你乖乖照做，许墨便站起身来，你们的身体还连在⼀起，你惊呼着将双腿缠紧他劲瘦的腰身，身体随着他的每⼀步微微颤栗——真的……太深了！

许墨轻轻拍了下你的臀，声⾳也变得有些喑哑⽽微颤，“放轻松⼀点，你这样……是想明天下不来床吗，嗯？”

他的扣⼦被你解到胸下，刚好能看⻅⼤⽚胸膛和⼀⼩块若隐若现的腹肌线条。你⼀边试着放松，⼀边将吻印在他颈侧，⼜微侧着头舔吻他的喉结，他轻笑⼀声，任由你胡闹，⼿上的动作却停了下来。你被轻轻放在柔软的织物上，他按住你的肩，俯下身⼦细密的亲吻你的身体。⽩净修⻓的指尖包裹住你的乳⾁，⼀边揉弄⼀边问你：“舒服吗？”

你点点头，他便抓了你的⼿，牵引着你逗弄⾃⼰的双乳，“我只教这⼀次，许太太可要⽤⼼学。”

灼热的呼吸喷薄在你⽿边，你被他带领着，快感就像是⾬后春潮，湿漉漉的将你们围绕——湿的是你，却将他也淋湿了个通透。

许墨极有耐⼼，浅浅撞击着教导你如何抚慰⾃⼰的敏感点，⻅你掌握了要领，⼿掌才⼀路向下，爱抚过你的肌肤，然后将你的双腿从腰上放下来，改为搭在他肩上。姿势突然转变，你被重重的顶弄了好⼏下，随即⼜感觉到他的性器退出了些，你抿着唇，双⽬迷离的看着他，⼩腿微微发⼒，勾着他的肩将⾃⼰送了过去。

许墨正在慢条斯理的整理他的袖⼝，你将腰抬离桌⾯，仅⽤后背和头颈⽀撑着身体，你摆动着腰肢，⼀下⼀下吞纳着硕⼤的性器，身形曼妙起伏，像极了波涛中的海藻，婉转摇曳，曲线优美⾄极。

许墨已经重新将袖⼝卷上了胳膊，明明你都⼀丝不挂了，他却⾐衫完整的站在你⾯前：衬衫只开了⼏颗扣⼦，袖⼝被整理的整整⻬⻬，脖⼦上甚⾄还挂着领带——只是被微微扯松，连领结的形状都没有凌乱分毫。你突然起了坏⼼思，狠狠夹紧内壁，想看看这个⽆论什么时候都看上去游刃有余的男⼈会有什么样的反应。

许墨很⼩幅度的抽动了⼀下身体，狭⻓的眼睛半睁半阖，他微仰着头轻轻喘⽓，同时伸⼿托住了你半悬空的腰臀，开始了深深的撞击。

也许是你那⼏下坏⼼思的⼩动作起了效果，许墨每⼀下都顶的很深、很重。你被他托着腰臀，避⽆可避的迎接他的每次撞击。雪⽩身体在碎⾦⾊的⽑毯上肆意摆动，散落的头发如花朵般绽放、铺陈。你迎合着他在你体内冲撞的⻆度，意识似乎漂浮在云层之外，下⼀秒⼜深陷在他温柔⼜蛊惑的眼波⾥。你忍不住将腿分的开了些，⼀遍⼀遍哼叫着他的名字。

“许墨。”据说，失控的欲望是七宗罪中的重点，其他的罪恶只是对⽆理欲望的补充。可我对你如此迷恋，除了欲望作祟，更多的却是⽆法消弭的爱意。

“许墨。”《圣经》上说⼈类⽣来便带着⽆法剔除的原罪，以前我不信，可遇⻅你之后，你便成为我唯⼀割舍不能的存在。我的原罪，⼤抵便是爱你胜过⼀切。

“许墨。”每个⼈的⼼中都关着⼀个冲动的魔⻤，⽽你掌握着我牢笼的钥匙，我愿意和你分享我的⼀切秘密，作为交换，我也愿接纳你的全部。

其实贪得⽆厌的，⼀直都是你自己啊。

世⼈皆说灵⾁交融，你难耐的扭着腰，完美契合他愈渐凶猛的节奏，你们望进彼此被情欲浸染的眼眸深处，仿佛连灵魂也紧密交合在⼀起，喘息声渐渐不再压抑。

涓流般的情欲⽕花从四肢百骸汇聚成河，你的⼿已经⽆⼒再顾及胸前两团绵软，双腿也已滑进了他的臂弯，脚趾头蜷紧⼜放开，⼿也胡乱的蹂躏起垫在身下的⼀⽚碎⾦。

“许墨，就这样别停啊——我快……快要到了，嗯～”你的声⾳娇弱颤抖，眼睛⾥也蒙上⼀层潋滟⽔光，腰臀摆动得更加急切。

“嘶……咬的这么紧？⼩坏蛋，我也很舒服，等我⼀起好吗？”许墨的衬衫还好好穿在身上，脸上的表情却不再清冷。你看着他迷醉的⾯容，内壁⼜下意识收缩了⼏下，他微张着唇溢出⼀丝低沉的闷哼，胯下陡然加速，你没能坚持多久就哭喊着丢了⾃⼰。

内壁开始了有节奏的缩紧，你眼⻆闪着⽔光，看着许墨眼⾊迷离，狠狠的顶了⼏下胯部，⼜深深的将性器刺⼊你的最深处。

许墨连带着⽑毯将你搂在怀中，你便微眯着眼睛蹭在他怀⾥撒娇，他宠溺的刮了下你的⿐尖，将吻印在你的额⼼。

“没想到，许太太居然⼀直惦记着在我的书房⾥做，这回可算是如愿了，嗯？”

“总有种玷污了你的神圣领域的罪恶感，不过，许教授，你不也挺乐在其中的嘛。”

“嗯，和你在⼀起，不管做什么我都乐在其中。不过……”

许墨停顿了⼀下，探⼿拉开了书桌⻆落⾥的暗屉，“机会难得，既然做都做了，想必许太太不会拒绝多做⼏次吧？”

你看着那⼀抽屉码放得整整⻬⻬的避孕套——按照品牌、功能颜⾊分⻔别类，顿时觉得腰酸腿软，脸上也腾的布满了红云——之前⼀直好奇他买了TT都放在哪，问他也不肯说，原来全部藏在了书房⾥！

你回过味来，原来他这是早有预谋要在书房⾥把你吃⼲抹净了啊！

“不说话，我就当你默认了。”许墨的指尖隔着毯⼦在你腰窝附近慢慢画着圈，⼀边亲吻着你的⽿朵⼀边⽤⽓⾳撩拨。你招架不住想要躲闪，乳尖却在过程中蹭过他的衬衫，巍巍然挺⽴在空  
⽓⾥。

许墨⾏动⼒惊⼈，轻⻋熟路的引诱你与他唇⾆共舞，不⼀会你就感觉到花⼼⼜变得泥泞不堪。

“只是接吻⽽已，⼜湿成这样了，许太太还真是敏感，⼜想要了，对不对？”许墨⼜开始逗你，

你索性不回答他，伸⼿就扒他⾐服。许墨闷闷的笑声从胸腔发出，你恼羞成怒，⼿上的动作愈发⾏云流⽔。

你利落的将他的衬衫剥下来，挑眉对着他吹了声⼝哨，轻佻⼜妖媚。

许墨玩味的与你对视，露出了⼀个⾼深莫测的微笑。

事后你回忆起来，简直恨死了现在这个张扬挑衅的你⾃⼰！

静谧的书房⾥充盈着情欲的味道，男⼥和谐的喘息与呻吟盘亘在⼀起，交杂着清晰可闻的吮吻声、⽔声以及⾁体撞击在⼀起的声⾳。你被许墨抵在房⻔上，双腿⼤开的接纳着他的巨物，断  
断续续的开⼝，“顶、顶的好深……唔——好、好舒服。”⽿边传来他的轻笑，同时他摆胯深顶，将性器送得更深。

“许墨！你慢、慢⼀点好不好？”他坏⼼眼的快速顶弄了好⼏下，终于放缓了速度，⼜将你的乳⾁纳⼊⼝中，⼀边吮吻⼀边⽤⾆尖逗弄。

“嗯啊！那边也……要。”他依⾔将唇⾆转移阵地，引来你新⼀轮的战栗和尖叫。

书房⻔、窗台、书柜、星象仪前……

你们交叠的身影出现在书房的每个⻆落，许墨极有耐⼼的带着你游历、感受，直到你哭喊着他的名字⼜迎来了第⼆次的⾼潮，才低喘着释放了⾃⼰的欲望。⽽你瘫软在他怀⾥，像极了⼀只餍⾜的⼩兽。

“⼩坏蛋，下次再敢使坏挑衅，我⼀定惩罚你到下不来床为⽌，知道了吗。”许墨拿毯⼦重新将你裹紧，直接抱着你⾛进浴室，他将你放在洗⼿台上，⼀边说⼀边狠狠的吻你，你赶紧讨  
饶，“我哪敢使坏挑衅，许先⽣不跟我计较了，好不好嘛？”

百试百灵的撒娇⼤发，如今依旧管⽤，许墨宠溺的拥着你亲吻，将你抱进放好⽔的浴缸，⾃⼰也⻓腿⼀迈坐了进来。

“抱歉，好像每次⼀跟你做，我总是控制不住⾃⼰，今天累着了吧？”许墨将你圈在怀中，仔细清洗着你的身体，语⽓温柔的跟你道歉。

“其实……也没有很累。我平时也有好好吃饭好好健身，我没有那么弱的。今天你也⼀直很照顾我的感受，我很好……也很享受，你也不⽤忍耐。”最后⼀句话说得媲美蚊⼦嗡，但你知道他⼀定听⻅了。

“可我不舍得让你委屈，怎么办？”许墨深邃的眼睛注视着你，话语温柔得犯规。

“你这样，会把我宠坏的。”你总是轻易就被他⼀句话撩得红晕遮⾯，却⼼⽢情愿沉溺其中，不愿放⼿。

“我愿意⼀直这样宠着，这样，某个⼩傻⽠就会越来越依赖我，⼀辈⼦也跑不掉了。”

许墨捧起你的脸，将吻轻轻印在你的唇上，⽆⽐珍重，⼜⽆⽐虔诚。

我们还有很多个春秋冬夏，以后的⼈⽣，我们也会⼀直紧握着彼此，幸福的⾛下去。

—fin—


End file.
